


Disrespectful

by frankcastlesfemfeb (Deathtouch)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Dubious Consent, F/F, Humiliation, Orgasm Denial, Pain, Prompt Fill, Punishment, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9976064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathtouch/pseuds/frankcastlesfemfeb
Summary: Femfeb 2017 | Shortficbased on anoverwatch_kink promptthat reads "D.Va is being a little brat and Mercy gives her a bare bottom/hand spanking.Would like to see:- Dub-con: D.Va broke something expensive and Mercy says it is spanking or you're out of Overwatch- D.Va has to call out the number of spanks and say thank you- She gets wet and mercy fingers her- Fingering results in orgasm denial"





	

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd! all mistakes are my own.

Angela stared in slack jawed shock at the remnants of Ana’s biotic rifle. Hana had asked to borrow it. Everyone knew she was working hard to train in different weapons and improve her aim. Since Angela had a hand in engineering and designing the rifle she felt comfortable loaning it out without conferring with Ana first. Clearly that was a mistake. The gun looked like it had been used _as_ target practice instead of _at_ target practice.  
  
“What did you do?” Angela asked. She set the rifle down on the nearest table of the weapons and ammunition store room. She might be able to repair it but they would need to order parts. This was a disaster. A complete mess.   
  
“Whatever.” Hana shrugged. “I’ll pay for it.” She didn’t bother to look up from the gaming device in her hands. She was mashing buttons and chewing gum, the complete picture of disrespect. She didn’t even have the decency to look up when she was being spoken too. It only made Angela angrier.  
  
“Young lady.” Angela scolded her, reaching out to pluck the game system from Hana’s fingers.  
  
Hana gasped and tried to snatch it back but she was too slow.  
  
Hana’s bad attitude had been getting worse and worse over the past few weeks and something needed to be done. Angela wasn’t going to put up with it anymore.  
  
“I don’t care how many people watch you when you stream your games. I don’t care what your high scores are. I don’t care how much money you make from endorsements. You are a part of this team now, and you need to start acting like it.” Angela was going unto full reprimand mode. She put her hands on her hips, trying to use the few inches of height she had on Hana as an advantage. “It’s not enough just to replace what you broke. Your misbehavior and disrespect is abhorrent. You’ll be punished for this.”  
  
Even after a talking-to like that, Hana still wasn’t effected. She had the gall to roll her eyes and snap her gum. “What are you gonna do? Take my consoles away for a week?”  
  
Angela tensed in frustration. Her plan was to take Hana’s little handheld device away. Clearly that wouldn’t be enough. She would need to do something more drastic. “No, I’m going to give you a spanking!” She announced instead.  
  
“What!” Hana laughed at her. “You can’t do that.”  
  
“If you’re going to act like a brat, I’ll treat you like one.” Angela grabbed Hana by the sleeve of her pink hooded sweater and pulled her along, out of the weapons room. “I’m a senior member of the team and you answer to me. It’s either this or you’re out of Overwatch entirely.”  
  
Finally the reality of the situation was starting to dawn on Hana. She had stopped sneering and snickering. This wasn’t funny to her anymore. “No way. This isn’t fair!”  
  
Angela didn’t deign to reply. She could certainly argue that being reckless with other people’s things wasn’t fair. She could also say that Hana inflicting her bad attitude and disrespect on to her teammates wasn’t fair either. Instead Angela straightened her posture and pulled Hana along by the arm.  
  
It was ridiculous enough that she had to sink to such a juvenile punishment for the girl, it was better that they did this somewhere secluded and alone. Angela took Hana down the hall to the medical wing and into her office. It was clean and empty inside. She could close the door and lock it. No one would likely hear the noise of a spanking in here. It was as good a place as any for the punishment.  
  
In the middle of the office was a wooden desk and a pair of chairs. The only patients Angela saw were her teammates but she had done the courtesy of setting up a decent office should anyone need to come to her to discuss any health problems. Angela pulled one of the wooden chairs into the center of the room and promptly sat down on the cushion.  
  
“I think a bare bottom spanking will help drive home the lesson. Take down your pants.” Angela instructed.  
  
Hana blushed at once. “…you’re really going to kick me off the team if I don’t do this?” She asked.  
  
Angela gave her a sharp look. “I’m really going to kick you off the team if you don’t do this. Now, Hana. You don’t want to test me any more than you already have.”  
  
Cursing under her breath in Korean, Hana reached down to undo the fly and zip of her pants. She let her long brown hair fall over her shoulders and obscure some of her blushing face. Shyly, she pushed her pants down to her thighs. She was about to climb out of them entirely when Angela stopped her.  
  
“That’s enough. Take down your panties and lie down over my lap.”  
  
Hana did that too, pushing down her soft cotton underwear. She hid her nudity with her hands. Her clothes hindered her movements and she had to awkwardly shuffle a few steps closer. She lowered herself down and laid across Angela’s thighs. Hana ended up with her bare ass high in the air while her feet and hands touched the floor.  
  
“Ten swats for your disrespect.” Angela decided. “Ten more for breaking things.”  
  
Hana made an exasperated noise. “That’s too much!”  
  
Angela slapped her hard on her ass, surprising her with the sudden movement. “That’s for me to decide! Now behave or you’ll get another ten for misbehavior.”  
  
Hana’s left cheek was already turning red where Angela had landed the blow. The shape of a handprint was perfectly visible. Apparently Hana didn’t want to get in any further trouble because she had no smart remark to reply with.  
  
“You need to learn to take responsibility starting now.” Angela told her. “You’re responsible for counting out the number of swats. Starting at two, are you ready?”  
  
Hana swallowed audibly. “...yes.”  
  
Angela spanked her hard. Hana cried out a little before remembering to count out lout. “Two!” She called. She had such a soft, high voice and she sounded so vulnerable in that moment that Angela almost doubted herself and the nature of this punishment. It only took remembering that insolent gum chewing and the way she hadn’t bothered to look up from her game. Angela knew this was necessary. She spanked Hana again, earning another weak cry. “Three!”  
  
Hana’s backside quickly turned from fair and pale to bright pink. Angela doled out one spank after another, slowly and steadily climbing up to twenty. Hana counted after each and every one. Four, five, six, seven, eight…  
  
Her cries grew weak and turned into sad whimpers as the numbers got higher. She started to squirm, tensing and anticipating each blow. Angela stopped momentarily to grab her by the hips to still her before continuing on. Nine, ten, eleven. Her bare cheeks went from bright pink to dusty red. Angela’s hand was stinging so she could only imagine what Hana’s bottom felt like.  
  
“It hurts.” Hana whimpered, after number twelve.  
  
“Does it?” Angela scoffed. “Good. That’s what you deserve after your bad behavior.” She continued right along with swats thirteen, fourteen, and fifteen.  
  
It was with five spanks left that Hana started to cry. Angela couldn’t see her face but she heard the wavering in the girl’s voice and the gasping sobs that broke through her whimpers. If she thought crying was going to gain her any sympathy she was wrong. Angela slapped the last set of five out on her red cheeks, turning them purple. Sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, nineteen and finally twenty. Hana was crying so hard she could barely say the number.  
  
“Apologize for breaking something you borrowed.” Angela demanded.  
  
“I’m sorry!” Hana cried out at once.  
  
“And for being a disrespectful brat.”  
  
Hana sniffled and squirmed. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry!”  
  
Angela spanked her hard again, just because she could. This earned a sharp cry in response. Hana definitely wasn’t expecting that. “Sorry for what, young lady?”  
  
“For being a brat!” She cried. “For breaking things. I’m sorry I was bad.”  
  
Ah. The apology was like music to Angela’s ears. It was precisely what she had wanted to hear when she’d come across the sordid scene of Hana standing around with the broken biotic rifle. She rested her hand over Hana’s backside. It was warm to the touch, likely burning from the mean spanking it had taken. She soothed her palm over the raw flesh in a caring gesture.  
  
It was then that she noticed a sheen of wetness between Hana’s legs. Angela should have noticed it before, really. With curious fingers she spread apart Hana’s thighs and was astonished to see that she was sopping wet. All those whimpers and cries, even the tears were just a rouse. Hana was loving this. Of course she was. She was a naughty little girl. Spankings were nothing but fun for her it seemed.  
  
“Oh, did you like that?” Angela asked, dipping her deft fingers between Hana’s legs to touch over her slick vulva. She was shaved hairless and her skin was impossibly soft and smooth. “Don’t lie to me, Hana. I can see how wet you are.”  
  
“Don’t tease me.” Hana whimpered. It wasn’t a yes, exactly. It wasn’t a no either. She wasn’t squirming or trying to get away anymore. She laid complacently over Angela’s thigh as she was stroked in her most sensitive and private of places.  
  
“I think you did like it.” Angela said, sliding her fingers passed the lips of Hana’s labia to touch her clit. She found it with her fingertips and watched as Hana shuddered in response. Angela teased it mercilessly despite Hana’s whimpering request. She rubbed it with her finger and made tight circular motions to draw out even more pleasure. Hana’s whimpers and sobs turned to moans of pleasure.  
  
“Angela!” She gasped as she was brought close to an orgasm.  
  
When Angela was sure she was almost there she pulled her hand away. She delivered one last painful slap to Hana’s chapped ass. Hana jolted and shouted in pain. “Disrespectful little girls like you don’t deserve orgasms.” Angela scolded her. “Now get up and put your pants back on.”  
  
Hana gingerly stood up. She had tear tracks down her face and fresh tears welling up in her eyes. Although she didn’t want to, she pulled her panties back on. She hissed in pain as the fabric slid over her ass. Pulling her pants on was no easy task either and she was sniffling and wiping her eyes by the time it was done.  
  
“…are you going to tell anyone about this?” Hana asked shyly.  
  
Angela shook her head. “We’re going to keep this between us. If you misbehave again I won’t hesitate to spank you another time, Hana. Maybe a leather switch will be more a lesson for you since a bare hand was so pleasant.”  
  
Hana had been staring down at the floor, crestfallen, but at this she jerked her head up. “I learned my lesson. I won’t need another spanking.”  
  
“Good. I should hope not.” Angela nodded towards the door. “Run along to your room now, and no touching yourself when you get there. Try to be a good girl from now on.”  
  
She had a feeling Hana would be much more respectful from here on out.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! feel free to comment if u like!
> 
> i'm accepting prompts and suggestions for femslash february all year round. drop'em [here](http://deathtouch.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> also, please check out my [2017 femslash masterpost](http://deathtouch.tumblr.com/post/156687675803) on tumblr :) 
> 
> [tumblr](http://deathtouch.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/deathtouchxx)


End file.
